you don't love me
by JiminVivi
Summary: Karena kau sangat berharga terlalu berharga untuk bersama seseorang yang tidak membuatmu jatuh hati. Aku bukan manusia munafik yang akan bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki. Namun aku hanya manusia menyedihkan yang bisa bilang, tidak semua cinta bisa dimiliki. Vmin / vjin . Kim taehyung - Park Jimin – Kim seokjin. BTS


Summary : Karena aku tau cinta seperti heroin, sangat menyenangkan memabukkan dan mematikan. Kau akan selalu membutuhkannya, dan kau tau kau akan selalu disakitinya. Karena kau sangat berharga terlalu berharga untuk bersama seseorang yang tidak membuatmu jatuh hati. Aku bukan manusia munafik yang akan bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki. _**Namun aku hanya manusia menyedihkan yang bisa bilang, tidak semua cinta bisa dimiliki.**_ Vmin / vjin . Kim taehyung - Park Jimin – Kim seokjin. BTS

Genre : romantic / drama/ (?)

Cast : Kim taehyung Park Jimin (kookmin) , Kim Seokjin

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan cerita milik saya sendiri. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boy x boy . yaoi. warning yaoi!

Semua Don't be silent readers! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! do not plagiat! Do not copypaste

Happy reading

.

.

.

Aku mematutkan kembali penampilanku didepan cermin, 'yosh! Ini yang tipe taehyung sekali!' kemeja putih yang aku tekuk sampai lengan, celana hitam pnjang dan sepatu converse putih cantik yang akan menemani kencan hari ini, aku bahagia tentu saja setelah seminggu si alien aneh itu akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktunya denganku dan menyingkirkan masalah bandnya itu. walaupun aku harus menjemputnya distudio sih. "haaaah, mana ada kencan, malah aku yang jemput? Haah"

Aku menghela nafas panjang tapi kututupi lagi dengan senyum mengembang sembari berfikir bahwa hari ini akan menyenangkan, aku segera bergegas pergi .

.

.

"anyeong ta-tae" sapaanku agak tersendat sekarang , melihat kekasihku dan sahabatnya sedang dalam keadaan sangat mencurigakan, dimana seokjin si sahabat kekasih sedang berada diatasnya hampir menindihnya dan tangannya yang sedang dipegang atau ditahan oleh kedua tangan kekasihku."apa yang..?"

"ah babe, ini kau jangan salah paham, si putri ini hampir jatuh setelah ingin membunuhku karena aku mengejek kisah percintaannya,hahaha" tampak suaranya sungguh tidak ada rasa penyesalan,ya mungkin itu memang benar.

"hey minie, taetae tidak berhenti mengatakan aku jomblo sebeeel!" yah dia adalah sahabt tercinta kekasihku. Seokjin, dia adalah sahabat dari masa smp dulu sampai sekarang, jadi mereka sudah sangat sangat dekat, seokjin suka memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan taetae. Dan seokjin adalah putri cantiknya.

"iya aku mengerti hyung. Kenapa hyung disini?" aku meletakkan tasku kemudian duduk disebelah seokjin hyung yah bukan disebelah kekasihku,

"aku bosan dirumah, dan katanya taetae tidak apa aku ganggu skerang, hmm apa kau dan dia mau keluar kencan? Kalau begitu tidak apa aku akan pulang, hhhh dasar alien malas bau sialan! Kenapa tak bilang kau akan keluar heh! Malah mengundangku kemari!" aku termenung, oh—tidak! Jangan lagi, jangan menggagalkan kencan ini lagi karena alasan..

"duh—duh yak! Seokjin jangan membunuhku! Dan babe, bisa kita keluarnya dengan si princess single ini? kasian dia jomblo baru putus cinta, aku janji nanti kita akan kencan berdua" karena alasan kau kasian dengan tersayangmu.

"tentu, pasti menyenangkan kalau ramai. Hyung ayo ikut saja" aku tersenyum sedikit ah lumayan terpaksa, pasalnya ini sudah hampir 5 kali mereka begini. Dan kalau orang lain jadi aku mereka sudah membubarkan hubungan tak jelas ini.

"ah jangaan. Aku sudah sering menggangu kalian, dan hei! Taetae jelek! Aku itu single yang bahagia! Jangan kasihani aku!" dia kembali memukuli dan sesekali bersorak ria.

"tidak apa hyung, kan sekalian nanti kita bisa gosip, hehe"

"jinjja tidak apa minie? Wuaaah kau memang yang terbaik! Tidak seperti lelaki tua satu ini!"

"hei hei, cantik ! aku yang mengajakmu terlebih dahulu!" iya dia, kekasihku, sudah biasa memuji sahabatnya, tapi itu memang benar, dia sangat cantik, tinggi, langsing, putih sangat sempurna. Tidak seperti aku yang sangat-sangat biasa.

Sebenarnya aku juga dekat sahabat kekasihku, dia baik sekali padaku , beberapa kali juga kami hangout bersama, sebelumnya saat bulan-bulan pertama aku berpacaran dengan taehyung, aku selalu cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa, aku terbiasa mencekoki otakku dengan pikiran bahwa taehyung hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat dan dia mencintaiku sebagai kekasihnya, kami sama-sama penting untuknya namun kedudukan kami berbeda, itu yang pernah dia katakan. Aku smpat berfikir kalau sebenernya taehyung lebih mencintai seokjin daripadaku, namun aku selalu berfikir 'tidak,jimin. Dia memiliki rasa cinta yang besarnya sama namun berbeda rasa, dia sebagai sahabat dan kau sebagai kekasih' itu yang selalu menjadi penguatku dalam hubungan ini.

"baiklah, ayo kajja namja-namja tercantikku, kita berangkat!" aku sedikit risih, dia seperti punya dua kekasih saja.

"kajja!" ini aku, aku segera berjalan keluar dengan tangan taehyung yang melingkar manis dipinggangku.

"lets gooo! Dan hei ! aku bukan namjamu!dan aku tampan! jelek!" itu seokjin yang tengah drangkul hangat dengan kekasihku. Kami sama-sama bergegas pergi ke taman bermain hari ini yang dimana rencana awalnya hanya ada aku dan taehyung.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk sendirian dibangku depan roller coster dimana pacarku dan sahabatnya sedang menaiki wahana yang aku fikir dapat mencopot jantungku, aku dengan senang hati menolak ajakan mereka. Dan mereka dengan kegemaran yang hampir sama selalu berakhir dengan menaiki hampir semua wahana menakutkan dan aku yang akan selalu duduk dibangku dekat wahana tersebut.

'menyedihkan kau jim' itu yang pernah jungkook temanku katakan. Yah kufikir tidak semenyedihkan itu menurutku, setidaknya taehyung masih denganku dan dia masih mencintaiku.

Aku kadang berfikir bahwa setidaknya salah satu dari mereka pernah menyukai atau mungkin sampai sekarang, tapi aku selalu berfikir kalau itu terjadi kenapa mereka tidak pacaran dari dulu? Itu berarti mereka tidak ada apa-apa kan?.

" hey babe, lama menunggu kami? Maaf ya sayang" dia mengecup keningku lembut kemudian beralih mengambil tas seokjin dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu sahabatnya, ah sangat penuh perhatian. Baiknya pacarku.

"duh kau sih jim! Tidak ikut, kau tidak melihat wajah mengerikan taetae tadi ! hahaha dia berteriak sperti bayi!hahaha!" dia kembali tertawa, tertawa yang sangat cantik.

"hahah, tidak terima kasih. Aku masih sayang nyawaku"

"babe kau berlebihan, dan hei! Putri menyebalkan kau! aku tadi berteriak senang! Sini kau aku bunuh" dia , pacarku dengan sangat bahagianya memiting kepala seokjin dengan mesra, menggesekkan kepalan tangannya beberapa kali dirambut sang putrinya.

"ampun ampun pangeran alienku!" ah apa lagi ini? pangeran alien? Sebenarnya kita ini apa? triangle love begitu?.

"eh jim ayo kebagian souvenir. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, dan kau ahjussi tua, tetap disini!" seokjin menarik tanganku tiba-tiba, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sikap manisnya.

"ya yaa ... jangan lama-lama . dan jaga diri kalian" dia kemudai menyesap kembali ice americanonya kemudia duduk dibangkuku tadi.

.

.

.

"jim," panggilnya dia berjalan agak pelan dan itu membuatku mengernyit heran.

"iya? Kenapa hyung?" aku bertanya sambil menyamakan langkanya yang pelan.

"tidak, ehm.. begini. Euhm, apakah kau kecewa dengan kencanmu? Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" aku sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataannya, dia tetap menatap kedepan dan aku melihat ada sirat rasa bersalah disana. Aku tau aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku sulit membenci seseorang masalahnya. Aku kemudian memegang tangannya dan ternsenyum padanya.

"tidak hyung, kau tidak membuatku kesal, mana mungkin aku kesal dengan hyungku yang cantik ini? hehe" dia menoleh kepadaku dan berhenti. Aku seketika itu juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"apa kau tidak pernah merasa cemburu?" ada raut menuntut dimatanya, aku tidak terlalu yakin, untuk apa ekspresi itu.

"tentu saja pernah hyung, asal kau tau itu. Tapi aku selalu berfikir kembali, kalian sahabat dan aku tidak perlu khawatir akan itu. Aku percaya kalian berdua."

Dan kembali dia memasang raut itu, raut yang sedikit membuatku tak nyaman, ada rasa bersalah, sedikit marah dan sedih. Aku tak paham untuk apa ekspresi itu.

"mianne" dia kembali memandang kedepan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"hah?untuk apa hyung? Sudahlah kau ini jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" aku kembali bergelayut dilengannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"iya yah.. hahaha aku fikir roller coster itu sedikit membuatku melenceng" aku kadang sedikit tak paham dengan beberapa perkataan sahabat pacarku ini,

.

.

.

Aku bingung, panik, gelisah , khawatir. Aku tidak menemukan seokjin hyung dimanapun, aku hendak membayar belianku dikasir kemudian keluar dan aku sudah tidak menemukan dia diedaran pandanganku, "ya tuhan, dimana hyung?" aku bergumam panik.

Aku berjalan agak tergesa menuju taehyung , aku panik sekrang, pasalnya bukan karena aku berlebihan atau apa, seokjin hyung sangat buruk dalam menemukan jalan dan dia sngat cantik, susah kalau dia tidak tersesat ditempat ramai sperti ini.

Aku berjalan mulai hampir berlari menuju taehyung sebelum akhirnya, aku melihat keadaan aneh itu lagi, taehyung tengah memeluk erat seokjin.

"hyung.. hyung?" aku menghampiri mereka dan sesaat aku fikir duniaku sudah hancur.

"apa yang kau fikirkan hah! park jimin! Bagaimana kau meninggalkan seokjin sendiri? Kau tau dia mudah tersesat!" dan kau tidak melihatku berlarian sendirian kearahmu taehyung-ssi?. Dia menyentakku sangat kasar. Aku sangat kaget, aku bingung, dia tidak pernah menggunakan nada setinggi ini, benar dia selalu sulit mengatur kata-katanya, tapi dia selalu menggunakan nada rendah kepadaku . dan satu kenyataan saja, satu alasan saja dia langsung meneriakiku, karena sang putri nya.

"ma-maaf, anu hyung. Maaf aku tadi juga kehilangan keberdaanmu" aku melihat ada sedikit air mata dimata seokjin aku yakin dia pasti kebingungan mencariku dan mungkin tadi dia..

" kau tau? Dia digoda dua lelaki brengsek! Kau tau itu jimin?!" aku rasa sudah cukup, aku tau sekarang, bagaimanapun statusku, bagaimanapun dia memanggilku syang, aku tetap yang akan pernah mendapatkan cinta yang lebih.

"hey kau jangan berlebihan !" seokjin menenangkan pangerannya.

"astaga, kau tidak apa-apa seokjin?" dia memegangi kedua lengan seokjin kemudian melihat dari keatas sampai bawah tubuh sahabat tersayangnya.

"cukup" aku berkata lirih, aku rasa sudah cukup. Ini akhirnya.

"jim—apa yang—oh astaga maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya khawatir dengan seokjin, kau tau dia—"

"cukup kubilang!" percuma . aku tidak akan menang melawan dia, putri tercintamu.

"minie. Maaf aku , kalian jadi begini" seokjin kembali menangis. Dan apa? Taehyung langsung merengkuhnya.

"kurasa sudah cukup taehyung-ssi . kita akhiri saja" aku masih kuat untuk tidak menangis dan menjadi menyedihkan didepan mereka.

"oh astaga jimin.! Apa kau tak lihat? Aku hanya khawatir pada seokjin, kenap kau sampai seperi ini"

" kalau dia sebegitu pentingnya, kenapa kau masih bersamaku?" taehyung diam terpaku begitu juga dengan seokjin.

" Aku selalu menepis pikiran negatif, aku selalu berusaha agar tidak cemburu akan sikap kalian berdua yang oh astaga sangat mesra! Aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku sama pentingnya dengan dia, aku—akuu" aku tak sanggup, kurasa pertahananku sudah hancur. Dan lihat? Dia masih berada disamping sahabatnya?.

"astaga jim, maafkan aku, sudak kubilang—"

"ya! Kau sudah bilang kau hanya khawatir padanya! Aku tahu demi tuhan aku tau! dan kau sama sekali tak melihatku yang berlarian sendiri? Kau tau aku bahkan sudah kehilangan dompet dan tasku! Kau tak melihatnya?kau tak menyadarinya?karen kau sibuk menghawatirkan orang lain" ya aku tadi dengan saat sial , sangat sial tasku diambil ah dirampas orang. Dan dia bahkan tidak mnyadari itu?,

"minie , maafkan aku, astaga,hiks—bagaimana ini. maaf minie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" dan dia kembali mendapat kekuatan dengan rengkuhan taehyung.

"jim kau tau,dia sahabatku aku menyayanginya, kau kekasihku, aku mencintaimu, kau dan dia sama pentingnya"

"tidak!, itu yang kau kira! Dan yang aku kira dulu, kau hiks—tidak! Jangan mendekat!" dia mencoba mendekatiku dan aku langsung mundur mencoba mencari kekuatan sendiri, mencoba agar aku tidak kembali jatuh kepadanya.

"tetap disitu ! dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat . dan aku selalu bahagia dengan fikiran bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, aku—aku sadar, sekeras apapun aku mencoba kau hanya akan memilihnya lebih dari apapaun. Meskipun kau selalu bilang aku sama pentingnya, tidak! Tak pernah sama! Aku menyadarinya. Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa harus melibatkanku? Kenapa?"

Dia sudah berhasil memelukku. Aku lelah menjauhkan diri.

"jimin, itu tidak benar, tolong dengarkan aku."

"dengar apa? Demi tuhan, tolong sadarlah, kau mencintainya!" dia membeku, ada suara hatiku retak setelahnya.

"kau tak tau itu? Aku sangat tau. setiap ada dia kau akan sangat berbeda, seperti oksigen kau selalu bernafas bahagia disampinya, kau masih belum sadar? Aku akan menyadarkannya sekarang.

.

Kau memilihku atau memilihnya?" dia kembali membeku dan sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Kulihat seokjin sudah menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"kau tak bisa memilihku kan? Kau , kalian harus berhenti menyakiti orang lain. Demi tuhan sadarilah kalian saling mencintai, jangan membuat seseorang masuk kedalam hubungan kalian lagi, itu menyakitkan. Asal kalian tau saja"

"dan untuk seokjin hyung , tlong jangan menyalahkan dirimu, aku saja yang bodoh , terlalu memaksakan diri, berharap taehyung bisa menyukaiku"

"maafkan aku..maaf" taehyung menunduk , aku kembali merasakan ada palu besar menghantam jantungku.

"jangan. Tolong jangan lagi menyakiti orang lain, cukup aku"

.

.

Karena aku tau cinta seperti heroin, sangat menyenangkan memabukkan dan mematikan. Kau akan selalu membutuhkannya, dan kau tau kau akan selalu disakitinya. Karena kau sangat berharga terlalu berharga untuk bersama seseorang yang tidak membuatmu jatuh hati. Aku bukan manusia munafik yang akan bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki. _**Namun aku hanya manusia menyedihkan yang bisa bilang, tidak semua cinta bisa dimiliki.**_

 **Fin**

.

.

Huaaaaaa what its that? Cerita mngerikan apa ini?

Maafkan aku. Aku selalu baper masalah sahabat pacar. Hiks maaf.

Anyway, makasih udah mau baca epep mengenaskan ini.

Makasih buat semua reader. Ailopeu

Makasih juga buat yang mau review , saranghae dari lubuk hati terluar.

Maaf aku malah gak apdet please don flirt. Tapi epep itu udh stengah jalan kok tinggal poles. Dn aku masih sedikit bingung nih , banyak hilang mood. Tapi santai pasti apdet kok.

Review ya review dong review lah yaelah maksa amet(ditabok).

Saranghae mmmuah mmuah park jimin always di jiwa hati dan raganya sendiri.


End file.
